


Fireworks

by sunflowerspaceman



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ficlet, Fireworks, Fluff, Jules is autistic/adhd so he and mason. yeah, M/M, Sensory Overload, They get it, fireworks suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspaceman/pseuds/sunflowerspaceman
Summary: Fourth of July is a terrible time for sensory overload.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 40





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> The hand holding meme but one arm is labeled "Jules, an autistic/adhd person" and the other is labeled "Mason, a vampire with super sensitive hypersenses" and their hands are labeled "really bad sensory issues"
> 
> Edit: call this yaoi and I will hunt you for sport with zero hesitation

This is always a terrible time for Jules.

Here he is, in a tiny ball in the Warehouse, in a  _ closet _ , trying to escape the noise of the fireworks outside. He thought, being in the woods, he’d have some peace here—forgetting that fireworks were right up Felix’s alley. Brightly colored and beautiful and  _ loud _ . Of course Felix would want to light them. 

The walls are so thin for a secret base.

Jules fiddles with his headphones, which don’t seem to be helping as much as usual. He managed to slip away but by that point his ears were ringing and all the sounds, Felix’s laughter and the explosions and the whistling and the  _ breathing _ , they blended together into a discordant mess that rang throughout his head and drowned out his thoughts and sent sparks of pain through his skull. The bright lights, as always, seared his eyes and the smell of gunpowder burned his nose. 

This time of year makes him want to stab a screwdriver through his eardrums just so he doesn’t have to hear anything. 

The darkness of the closet helps. The small space. The fact that it’s just him. It helps. He can at least breathe now. 

The closet flies open.

The light burns his eyes, but he can make out Mason’s look of distress. He lets out a quiet grunt of acknowledgement, scoots over into a corner as he presses the heels of his palms into his ears. The door closes, but the addition of another body in the small space is hard to miss. Especially when they’re so close they’re nearly touching.

They sit together in darkness, unspeaking. The fireworks explode overhead, and Jules feels his body flinch with every one. He hears rustling, and a shaky hand gently running through his hair.

He finds himself curling into Mason, reaching out for his other hand. Their trembling fingers intertwine, and Jules hears a shaky breath much like the ones coming out of Jules escape Mason as a nose is buried into his neck. The pair of them tangle their legs together, trying to draw their source of comfort as close as possible as if it’ll make the overload go away. 

Jules doesn’t remember when he managed to fall asleep, but apparently he did. He wakes up to whispering and an open door, and Mason asleep on his shoulder. 

They’re still holding hands. 

A camera flashes before Jules can process anything beyond that, or even fully open his eyes. Mason snaps awake immediately, his grip on Jules’s hand tightening. A throaty growl bubbles out of his throat, and he’s hissing out angry words while the rumbling of his chest lulls Jules back to sleep. 

It’s quiet. 


End file.
